Wildhearts
"A gigantic fusion of human and beast, it can move at mind-boggling speeds to capture its prey. Not physically strong, but can do considerable damage with fangs and claws. Has a mind of its own, but not a very sharp one. It is unpredictable and will often give chase to an enemy whether its user wills it or not."'' (In-Game Description) "Co-operative and open-hearted, but down-to-earth to the point of being dry. Always an individual, you are sentimental and have an eye for beauty. Though aloof and laid back, you easily succumb to loneliness, and you treasure your time spent with friends more than anything else in the world." (Personality Evaluation) Base Stats Though Wildhearts has fairly low stats, it carries a variety of both mid- and long-range techniques, and has Endless Nameless, which can lower an enemy's base stats as well as inflict continuous damage for 3 turns or more. Combined with Push It To The Limit, this Stand can hit hard for very little SP while debuffing the foe in the process. Moveset Wildhearts' normal attack is non-ranged, physical, hits twice, and has a 10% chance of inflicting Fear and Bleed. The Eagle status inflicted by Endless Nameless is exclusive to Wildhearts. It is mostly identical to Pursued status, doing 10% of max HP +1 worth of damage to an enemy and lowering their hit rate by 10% while affected. Combination Overworld Interactions Harbor * Chases down Emilio and brings him back to you after talking to him the third time, skipping the final chase sequence. Singapore * Triggering the "Dogs In Singapore" event with Abdul will yield extra dialogue. Saudi Arabia * Can help Kakyoin fight The Sun. Fertile Crescent * Triggers extra dialogue during the scene where Iggy is first met. Also, it can help Jotaro and Iggy fight N'Dour. Edfu * Triggering the "Iggy's Theft" event with Iggy will yield extra dialogue. Trivia *There is a minor exploit in the game that can only be performed with this Stand or Howlin' Wolf with the Ride command learned. To perform it, you must be in the Kujo residence in Japan after you've defeated Kakyoin. In front of Abdul, on the tile directly before the one that triggers the story event, face forward and use Ride from the menu. You'll be caught in a loop, pacing left and right endlessly while the game tells you you can't get off your Stand. If you mash the Action button enough, however, you can break free. Once you regain control of your character, use the Ride command again to successfully phase through the invisible wall behind Abdul and explore the rest of the Kujo residence, including the outdoor area which cannot be seen at all in normal gameplay. If you try to leave the mansion, the alleyway will be blocked off, trapping you, and when you re-enter, you'll be booted to a glitched version of the Personality Evaluation that leads to a blank screen. You can also perform this glitch at the school by following the above instructions on the tile before the one that triggers the Kakyoin boss fight, allowing you to walk freely around the nurse's office and talk to the nurse and delinquents. Category:Stands